


After the Fact:  Oubliette:  Sacrifice

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e08 Oubliette, F/M, Series, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The scene that should have appeared after the final one in the Series episode.





	After the Fact:  Oubliette:  Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: After the Fact: Oubliette: Sacrifice Author: Pattie  
Category: Angst, Missing Scene.  
Spoiler: Oubliette  
Rated: PG  
Summary: A scene that should have been done, but wasn't. Archive: AftertheFact, Gossamer. Others please ask. Disclainers: Scully Mulder and The X-files are the property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen, and Fox Studios. I am not taking money for fanfiction, and I intend no copyright infringement. 

Scully ran her hand lightly across Lucy Householder's bedding. She could almost feel the pain Mulder was in. He had tried so much to save both her and Amy Jacobs. She saw her partner staring through the window and wished to God they hadn't had to see all this. After several minutes, it was Scully who broke the silence. 

"What you said... about suffering and dying to save Amy, and that this was the only way for her to forget what Wade did to her all those years ago. Do you really believe that? Do you really believe she tapped into Amy when Wade kidnapped her?" 

Mulder turned slowly. His eyes spilled over with salty tears. "You know how some people say, _I feel you pain_ so effortlessly when you know they're just being nice?" 

"Well, yeah, Mulder. I try, I try not to do that. What's your point?" 

Mulder sat beside Scully on the half-way house bed. "Maybe in some way, on some level, Lucy sacrificed herself so no one else would have to suffer the isolation, torture and despair that she did. I can feel her desolation." 

"Mulder, I doubt she even knew that man was in the area, let alone even out of prison. And to suggest that Lucy Householder became some sort of Savior, like Christ, well that's just... so far-fetched. There's a kind of empathy we feel for someone when they've lost someone, when they're down, but a literal taking on of someone's physical pain? No. Maybe Lucy had seen him in town before Amy was taken, and, and relived her own abduction simply from memory." 

"Great coincidence, don't you think? I feel very down now, and maybe it's not so much the death of Lucy, but the sympathy I felt for her when she was alive and going through all of Amy's suffering." 

Scully brushed Mulder's arm. "You're grieving for her, You got close to her, Mulder. That can affect us sometimes in this line of work." She tried to be soothing, but sensed Mulder wasn't really comforted by her words. 

"I feel that Lucy Householder, in losing all those years, her adolescence, even her innocence, died many years ago, in a way." Mulder's voice was close to breaking. "And I can see how that would make her lose herself. I know I lost a part of myself years ago." 

"Your sister," she whispered. "I know. It's something that is always with you. I know you feel guilt that you couldn't keep her from being taken." Scully put her arm around her partner's shoulder and whispered, "Let's go home, Mulder. Let's just go home."   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
